


Mornings Alone (Was it like this Before?)

by Fannikay (MissusManic)



Series: Victuuri Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, prompt: long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusManic/pseuds/Fannikay
Summary: With nothing better to do, Victor makes breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two Prompt: long distance

Victor wakes up cold in the morning light.

He brushes his hair, his teeth. He gets dressed to take Makkachin out on her morning walk. He comes back to his empty apartment, and he wonders if it had seemed so big when he first bought it--so devoid of life.

With nothing better to do, Victor makes breakfast.

Opening the fridge brings him back to last year, before he had made that life-changing trip to Japan. There’s a carton of eggs, a small gallon of milk, ingredients for a salad and some fruit. Food that was meant more to get by than to actually sustain him. Nothing that he particularly felt like eating.

Makkachin whines behind him with her bowl in her mouth.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Makkachin,” Victor says as he closes from the fridge, egg carton in hand. The smile on his face feels stiff. “Papa will feed us both right now.”

Victor puts food in Makkachin’s bowl, softly pets her brown curls as she gobbles down her food. He moves to grab a pan, a bowl--some of the few used items he had in his kitchen. He thinks about the few times he helped Hiroko in the kitchen, less there to actually cook and more to grab things off high shelves. She always looked in her element, hands moving expertly to make delicious food for her family and guests.

It feels a bit like sham to cook now that he knows what it looks like when someone actually cares about their kitchen.

He makes some toast, lays that and his eggs on a plate, pours a glass of water.

Makkachin lays by the front door, waiting.

Victor sits at his table, alone, to eat breakfast.

It’s not the first time he has, but everything seems so much more quiet now. There’s no soft voices, the quiet sounds of Hiroko and Toshiya going over important paperwork.There’s no Mari and the lingering scent of cigarettes from a morning smoke. There’s none of the faint, distant bustle of  guests waking up for the day.

There’s no Yuuri, walking through the door, breathless from his morning run. Yuuri, who would smell of sweat and the salt of ocean spray. Yuuri, who would sit right by Victor’s side as they eat breakfast, discussing their plans for the day.

Yuuri, who is currently all the way in Japan for at least two more weeks.

Victor is jolted by the feeling of Makkachin’s paw on his knee. She whines as she stands on her haunches, sniffing along Victor’s chin.

He blinks, bringing a hand to his cheek.

There are wet streaks on his face.

He hadn’t realized he had been crying.

Victor laughs, a wet sound, because these past months have probably been the most he’s cried in a long time.

He lifts his head at the sound of his phone vibrating beside his plate, and he quickly picks up the video call at the sight of Yuuri’s name.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice comes through, echoing in the empty apartment. Makkachin perks up at the sound. She hops around, excitedly barking. Yuuri smiles and laughs in response.

The smile falls when Yuuri sees Victor’s face.

“Victor, are you alright?” He asks, concern lacing his voice.

Victor breathes out a quiet chuckle, wiping at his eyes to dry up the tears. He notices Yuuri is wearing one of the shirts Victor left in Japan, and he smiles, wide and delighted, at the sight.

“I’m feeling much better. How are you, Yuuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I was a bit stumped on what to do with these prompts. I normally run to AUs, but I had nothing for time travel, and as much as i like history, historical fiction is not really my forte. I managed to squeeze this out my brain though!!! \\(o u o)/ I'm not sure how I feel about it. There's probably some small mistakes too, but I had some fun making Victor cry nonetheless (lmao). 
> 
> I'm super excited for the superpower prompt for day three. Superhero AU here I come \\(= v =)!!!


End file.
